


Talk Eventually

by Fae98



Series: Rarl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae98/pseuds/Fae98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron knew he should keep moving but his body wouldn't work. He just saw his mom and brother get eaten by walkers. </p><p>Canon divergence of the episode last sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Eventually

Ron knew he should keep moving, but his body wouldn't work. He just saw his mom and brother get eaten by walkers. 

He felt Carl pull on his hand. He felt too numb to do anything but let him oull him out of harm's way. 

They realised they would never make it to the quarry, and they saw people in the infimary.

Rick led them to the infimary with Carl pulling Ron, and Michonne bringing up the back.

Once they reached the safety of the infirmary, he felt Carl pull of his zombie poncho. He felt too numb to do anything but let him. Normally he would fight back, but the recent event left him reeling.

He saw Rick and Michonne go back outside to try and drive them away, and when the other people joined him he felt something. Hope. 

Carl pulled Ron away to a room to clean him off. Carl tried to be as gentle as possible. Ron became mad because he was treating him like a delicate flower. He pushed Carl away and started to clean himself off. He took off his shirt, and Carl was surprised to see scars littering his body. 

He knew the other boy had never been outside the walls, so he wondered how he got the scars. 

Ron noticed him staring at them, and tried to come up with a story that would stop him from coming up from asking questions. 

"How did you get those scars?" Carl asked. Ron looked away for a moment. He decided to tell him the truth since his dad couldn't hurt him for telling anyone anymore.

"My dad used to hit me and my mom. Whenever he got drunk, and became angry, he would take it out on us." Ron was trying not to cry as he told Carl.  
Carl noticed this and he went to give the boy a hug. Ron didn't fight it. He sobbed and in between sobs he said,

"I miss him. I know I shouldn't considering what he did to me and my mom, but when he was sober he was a good guy."

Carl just petted his hair and let him cry. He knew better than to talk right now, but they would talk eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, and I apologise for any spelling mistakes. I typed it out on my phone. Tell me what you think.


End file.
